Forgotten past
by Ager icer
Summary: sequel to ice age:Diego and Shira long happy life. So is Shira alive? Could Diego get back to normal from stress? Find out in this story ;)
1. Disappeared body

_**Sequel for ice age:Diego and Shira long happy life**_

_**ENJOY**_

**__**Five days passed since Shira's dead. Diego was like killed to. He lost meaning to live. Everyone was trying to cheer him up, Sid with his stupidity, Granny with silly jokes and Crash and Eddie with their pranks. But nothing helped. He never talked much. Never laughed. Never smilled. Never slept fell. Nithgmares were hunting him. He often wakes up and screams 'SHIRA!' or 'STOP!' as loud as possible, waking everyone up. After this noone goes to sleep, they are beying to worried for Diego. Everyone asking him 'what was your dream?' but he just answers them 'grey fur saber'. He didin't wanted to say that name loud, or anyone to say it. He can't forget about her for longer then 5 seconds. At night he always goes in their favorite spot. One time Sid followed him, only to see orange saber crying heavily. He never went after him again, because it was to hard to watch his best friend, crying. Noone ever saw Diego in this condition, they didin't even knew this Diego. Sometimes they had doubts is this real Diego.

Diego was laying in the cave, in dark corner, when Shira's mother camed.

"Diego" She called, but he just turned around from her

"Go away. I am not in the mod to talk" But she walked towards him, making him to growl

"Diego just please listen" She pleaded the growling tiger. Diego stopped growling and looked at her. She reminded him so much of Shira. He looked away, a tear rolled down from his eye.

"Go...on"He telled her

"I know what it like to lose loved ones. Now i just lost my last child" Diego raised his head. 'Did i heard correctly. last?'

"Last?"

She nodded." I had more cubs, but they were killed by Nolan because they were boys with grey fur. He only spared females with grey fur, for him females with grey fur were more beautiful then with usual fur. I hated him... for killing our cubs" A tear rolled her cheek" I didin't wanted to mate with him anymore. One day i met Lenny. Every day we were metting. We were chatting. Then we fell in love. Then i became pregnant from Lenny, but i said that i pregnant from Nolan. Then she was born, with grey fur, but it was a girl. Nolan spared her."A tears began to roll her face.

"I am soryy... i am just a failer... could not even defend my own girlfriend"

"You did everything what you could, stop cursing yourself for this. It is not your fault Diego. And now you need to life on. Your friends are realy worried about you...Diego, without you this herd will not be the same. Shira would want you to do this" She smilled at Diego. 'She is right. I was thinking about her to much. I forgot my friends, my family. I almost lost my mind'

"Thank you... for helping..."He thanked her. She looked at him and smilled, and her returned the smilled. First smille since Shira's dead" So are you staying?" Diego asked her

"No... we gona keep moving, to find my old pack. I am glad that Shira finaly find a male, that were taking care of her" Elizabeth said. Then Lenny camed

"So how are you Diego?"Lenny asked him. He was surprised to see Diego with a smille

"Better" He replied. Lenny looked at Elizabeth who was smirking at him. She looked at Diego and smilled

"Good luck Diego" And she runned away with Lenny.

"How did ya did this?" Lenny asked her ,a bit surprised that after their talk Diego change back to normal Diego

"It's a gift" She replied with a giggle. Lenny rolled eyes and they kept running. Diego got out of the cave and went to hunt. He saw Manny standing still, not moving a single muscle. He camed closer to Manny.

"Hey, Manny. Is something wrong?" Manny turned his head. He looked shocked.

"Diego...there is one problem..." Manny replied with a cracking voice

"What Manny?" Diego asked him, a bit worried. Manny pointed with his tusk in that direction where Shira's body laying

"Manny you want m-" He stopped, when he saw that there was no Shira's body. Diego looked shocked just like Manny. Diego looked at Manny

"Manny don't play pranks on me." Diego said to his mammoth friend, but Manny looked like he just saw a ghost. Diego thought that he will say this just is a prank but he just were staying there and didin't say a thing. "Manny maybe she is-" He didin't finished because his friend started to shake his head

"There is no chance that she is alive. You saw that her head was injured hard. "He knew that this words will hurt him, but he didin't wanted that Diego would be thinking that she is alive and see her died again.

"Maybe you're right... so maybe Elizabeth took her?"Diego asked Manny, but he shaked his head

"No i saw them maybe one minute ago. They were running away without any body..." Manny replied. Diego was now realy worried

"So how then? How it disappeared?"

"I don't now. Maybe that Nola-"

"NO, NO. Manny don't even think about this" Diego interrupted him.

"Then i don't know how. We should tell to others about this."

"Yea, Manny go tell them. I will catch up" And Manny walked away. Diego stayed there tinking about how body could disappear. Then someone pinned him down, and began to growl at him

**_So did ya like it? Good or bad? And ofcourse don't forget to_**

**_REVIEW_**


	2. Concert'

Someone pinned Diego. Diego looked at his attacked, and was shooked to see who it was. He thought that he became insane after loosing Shira. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed when heard something coming from forest.

"Hey Diego i have something to sa- Ghost!" He yelled when he saw who was pinning Diego. He checked his temperature, and then began to shoo with his tusk. But keeping safe distance.

"Go away! Shoo shoo" Shira looked at him like he was insane, then looked at Diego who couldn't take his eyes off her. Then rest of the herd came running.

"Hey we heard yell-" Sid began but then looked at Shira. He stroke his head" Wow, i think Granny hit me to much" Sid told still stroking his head. Then Granny camed, and looked around. When she saw Shira, she camed closer to Sid and hit him over his head

"Sidney! What did ya put in my breakfast this morning?!" Granny asked still hitting him.

"Ow Grann- Stop ow Granny! ow" Granny didin't stopped to hit him

"Hey Ellie" Eddie said

"Did we fell... from a tree this night?" Crash asked, thinking that he was most insane here.

"Excuse me?" Shira said" But what's with that ghost yelling? And who are you?" Shira asked

"Wait... you don't remember us?...me?" Diego asked, heartbroken. Shira shaked her head. Diego sighed and walked into the forest, sadly.

"What's with him? And why i should remember him?" Shira asked, looking at Diego who vanished into the forest.

"Maybe he mistaked you." Ellie said. She looked at Manny and winked with one eye." Oh where are my manners! My name is Ellie. That's my husband Manny, and this is our's precious doughter Peaches" She pointed at Manny and Peaches

"Hey, did someone said Precious? Mommy is coming!" And she began to walk, and Sid after her. They all looked at them walking into forest, then Ellie continued" That green sloth is Sid, and other was his Grandmother, we all call her Granny." Shira looked at her that Ellie was just mad" And those are my brothers Crash and Eddie" 'okay she is realy mad. Realy realy mad' Shira thought.

"Brothers? How opposums can be brothers to mammoth?" Shira asked with laughing tone

"Right sorry. They are my adoptive brothers. On Peaches back is a brave hero Louis!" Ellie said yelling that last part. Louis blushed deply, and Shira looked at him with laughing look. " And saber was Diego" ' Hmm a saber lives with herbivores. Maybe he is just mad as that female mammoth' Shira thought to herself

"You know you're the most weirdest herd i ever seen"Shira sad ' and ofcourse most insane' Shira thought to herself.

"You're not the first who said this" Brown mammoth said. Shira looked at them all once again, and began to walk away, but Ellie stopped her

"Maybe you want to come with us? It would be fun to have a girlfriend to talk with" Shira looked at them all again. After some time she manage to say

"fine" Shira had no idea why she is going with them, but something inside her, said that she must go with them.

"Oh Ellie i will go find Diego" Manny told to her wife. Ellie nodded

"And say about that... thing" Ellie began to laugh, Manny too

"Yea i will. Can't wait to see his face" Manny said laughing and went searching his friend. It didin't took long to find Diego sitting on the edge of a cliff. Deep in thoughts. Manny began to walk to him. When Diego heared someone walking behind him, he quickly turned around and got into a pounce position, and began to growl. But stopped when he saw that it was his friend Manny. Diego sat down where he was sitting, and continued to look into the sky

"Now this is vey friendly greeting, but anyway i wanted you to say that me and Ellie are setting up a concert... and we sign you in to sing!" Manny said with a laughing tone. Diego looked at Manny with shocking look and opened mouth

"You what?! No no no Manny No!"

"Oh comon pussycat! You never sang, and you want to win Shira's heart again?" Manny asked with a laughing tone" You know you can't just come to her and say " Hey i love, will you be my mate?" Manny said with a teasing tone

"So you are saying that i should sing to her?!" Diego asked with a shocking tone

"Yea, and on the scene. Choose a good song about your fellings for her! And you will win her!" 'he has a point. Maybe i need to try"

"Fine... And who is singing too?" Diego asked

"Well now are signed in Ethan, Peaches,, ofcourse Sid, i still don't know what he will sing. Oh and a Wiener, and ofcourse you! Comon tiger, get her!" Manny said with a teasing tone

"*sigh* and when that 'concert' gona be?" ' i am in a deep s**t now' Diego thought to himself

"Tomorow at night. Pick a good song and sing it! I believe in you!" Manny said laughing

"And why you didin't sign in? You don't sing too!"

"Neh, i sing every christmas to a rock, remember?"

"Manny... i will kill you for this" Diego said with an angry tone

"Yea yea, but first you will sing to her!" Manny wanted to hear Diego sing so bad. He knew that Diego's voice not a good for a romantic song, it was making him even more curious to see him singing. "Good luck pussycat!" And he walked away leaving a shocked saber alone

**_DIEGO WILL SING_**

**_FOR SHIRA!_**

**_Now sign in are Ethan, Peaches, Sid, Louis and Diego. I have songs for them_**

**_If you like to see other chracters to sing, Just write it in reviews and which song. And keep that song with the personality of character, just abit._**


	3. Songs and metting the unexpected rivals

(? P.O.V)

I heared everything about what that mammoth and saber were talking. 'Singing? Concert? Tomorrow? And that saber is about to sing to Shi- wait she is alive? Oh my god! I need to tell it to others'. I thought to myself and began to run to our camp. The one who i saw first was captin. I exlpained everything to him. He looked furious.

"That useless traitor is still ALIVE?! Hmm it wasn't enough to slam her head into a rock? And that saber will sing?" Captin began to laugh" Get ready others, i will talk to that strange saber... Tomorrow at night we attack!"

(Tomorrow night (back with herd))

"Are you ready loverbird?" Manny greeted Diego with a laughing tone

"Shut up, you already put me in a deep s***" Manny stared at him with abit of angry look and hit him into a shoulder

"Whatch your language, mister"

"Yea sorry... so who sings first?" Diego asked. He took a deep breather and was hoping that he is not first

"First is Peaches" Diego relaxed when he reliesed that he is not first" Then Ethan, after him Louis, then Sid and last you! Did you choice a beautiful, romantic, that telling about you fellings for?" Manny asked with a teasing tone.

"MANNY shut up! And yes i choice song, and you should be worried more about Sid . Did he choiced a song?"

"Yea he said that he has a song. But it will still suck no mather what song he choice." Manny said with laughter" Okay shh it's starting" And with that Peaches got on scene. She looked at the crowd, with a worried scared look. She never knew that it is so scared to sing on scene. There was half of island animals. It was like they all are predators and you are her prey, when they all looking at you. She was standing there for like minute, and dinin't start singing

"Go on Peaches, you can do this!" Manny shouted

"Yea Peaches, you have the most beautiful voice!" Ethan joined. Then she looked at Louis who smilled to her and nodded. Peaches took a deep breathe and began to sing

_We are, we are_  
_Not your ordinary fama-mily_  
_But we can all agree that_  
_We are, we are_  
_Close as close can be_

_So it don't matter what it looks like_  
_We look perfect to me_  
_We got every kind of lover_  
_We're so lucky indeed_  
_They can keep on talking_  
_It don't matter to me cause_  
_We are, we are family_

_We are are are are (We are are)_  
_We are are are are (We are are)_  
_We are are are are (We are are)_  
_We are, we are family, family, family_  
_We are, we are family_

_So what?_  
_We don't look, we don't act_  
_We don't walk, we don't talk_  
_Like you do_  
_So what?_  
_If we hang just a hang and no shame_  
_We both do what we want to_

_Cause we come from everywhere_  
_Searching for ones to care_  
_Somehow we found it here_  
_We found us a home_

_We are, we are_  
_Not your ordinary fami-mily_  
_But we can all agree that_  
_We are, we are_  
_Close as close can be_

_So it don't matter what it looks like_  
_We look perfect to me_  
_We got every kind of lover_  
_We're so lucky indeed_  
_They can keep on talking_  
_It don't matter to me cause_  
_We are, we are family_

_Ok, so the links in our chains makes us strange_  
_But really they make us stronger_  
_And no one would replace not a thing_  
_Mother or father_  
_Cause we..._

_Cause we come from everywhere_  
_Searching for ones to care_  
_Somehow we found it here_  
_We found us a home_

_We are, we are_  
_Not your ordinary fami-mily_  
_But we can all agree that_  
_We are, we are_  
_Close as close can be_

_So it don't matter what it looks like_  
_We look perfect to me_  
_We got every kind of lover_  
_We're so lucky indeed_  
_They can keep on talking_  
_It don't matter to me cause_  
_We are, we are family_

_(Family)_  
_(We are, we are)_  
We are, we are family

**_Song: We are by Keke Palmer_**

Everyone began to cheer loudly as possible.

"I knew you could do this!" Manny shouted

"Now that what i call a beautiful singing!" Ethan joined too

"Never heard such a beautiful voice!" Louis joined too

Peaches blushed after those compliments. She got from a scene, Ethan camed.

"This song is for the most beautiful and strangest girl!"

Call me Mr. been there done that  
Top model chick to your every day hood rat  
Less than all but more than a few  
But I've never met one like you

Been all over the world  
Done a little bit of everything  
Little bit of everywhere  
With a little bit of everyone

All the girls I've been with  
Things I've seen it takes much to impress  
But sure enough your glow  
It makes your soul stand up from all the rest

I can be in love  
But I just don't know  
(Don't know, girl)  
Baby, one thing is for certain  
Whatever you do it's working

Other girls don't matter  
In your presence, can't do what you do  
There's a million girls around  
But I don't see no one but you

Girl, you're so one in a million, you are  
Baby, you're the best I ever had, best I ever had  
And I'm certain that there ain't nothing better  
No, there ain't nothing better than this

You're not a regular girl  
You don't give a damn about the loot  
Talking about what I can't do it for you  
What you can do for yourself

Even though that ain't so  
Baby, 'cause my dough don't know how to end  
But that independent thing I'm with it  
All we do is win, baby

I could be in love  
But I just don't know  
(Don't know, girl)  
Baby, one thing is for certain  
Whatever you do it's working

Other girls don't matter  
In your presence, can't do what you do  
There's a million girls around  
But I don't see no one but you

Baby, you're so one in a million, you are  
Baby, you're the best I ever had, best I ever had  
And I'm certain that there ain't nothing better  
No, there ain't nothing better than this

Girl, you're so one in a million, you are  
Baby, you're the best I ever had, best I ever had  
And I'm certain that there ain't nothing better  
No, there ain't nothing better than this

Timing, girl  
Only one in the world  
Just one of a kind  
She mine

Ooh, all that I can think about is what this thing could be  
A future baby, baby, you're one of a kind  
That means that you're the only one for me  
Only one for me

Baby  
(Girl)  
You're so one in a million, you are  
Baby, you're the best I ever had, best I ever had  
And I'm certain that there ain't nothing better  
No, there ain't nothing better than this

Girl, you're so one in a million, you are  
Baby, you're the best I ever had, best I ever had  
And I'm certain that there ain't nothing better  
No, there ain't nothing better than this

_**Song: Ne-yo One in a million**_

Everyone began to cheer, excluding Manny. He was thinking that Ethan is good for Peaches, but something still were telling him that it's to early to say about this

"Hey is something wrong, buddy?" Diego asked

"no... nothing... nothing wrong..."

"Yea i see it... well now it's Louis turn" Diego said pointing with his head to a scene where Louis were standing

"By the way where is Ellie and Shira?" Diego asked

"Ellie is trying to talk into Shira to come here... i think they will come when you gona sing"

"Okay, now shhhh. Louis sings" And they looked at scene where Louis where standing

"um... this song is... is for most beautiful girl... that i met in my entire life!" He yelled the last part and began to sing

_You're insecure_  
_Don't know what for_  
_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_  
_Don't need make up_  
_To cover up_  
_Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh Oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_Oh oh_  
_That what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on_  
_You got it wrong_  
_To prove I'm right I put it in a song_  
_I don't know why_  
_You're being shy_  
_And turn away when I look into your eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_Oh oh_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

_[Bridge]_  
_Nana Nana Nana Nana_  
_Nana Nana Nana Nana_  
_Nana Nana Nana Nana_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh Oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh Oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_Oh oh_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

**_Song: What makes you beautiful by one direction_**

"Is he singing for Peaches too?" Diego asked

"I think soo...Hey look there is your saber!" He pointed with his tusk where Shira and Ellie camed."After Sid it is your turn!" Sid camed on scene

"I will sing a song-"

"Sidney what are doing?" He was interrupted by Granny

"Granny i will sing!" Sid said proudly

"Neh Sidney, your voice will make everyones ears bleed! Now comon useless lazy man. I need to see Precious. Don't worry Precious your Mommy is coming!" And she walked. Sid looked at everyone and sighed

"Sorry my fans, but i need to go and look after my Granny... Bye!" And Sid runned after Granny

"Tell me Ellie why i camed here?!" Shira asked with an angry tone

"Just wait... you will see!" Ellie said with a happy

"Realy? wh-"

"Now look!" Ellie pointed with her tusk to the scene where Diego camed

"And? Why i should see him sing?" Shira asked still annoyed and angry

"Just wait and see what song" Ellie replied

"Yea he is gona sing for you!" Crash said, and Ellie gave him an angry look

"You idiot! It was a surprise, and you ruined it!" Eddie said

"Me Idiot?! Noone said it is a surprise!"

"We thought that you knew that! Or you have smaller brain then me?!"

"Take that back!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!

And they began to fight and roll on the ground. Shira looked at those two idiots and then at Ellie

"So he is singing for me?" Shira asked with a giggle. But she was abit happy about that

"Yea... but it was a surprise" Ellie said with a sad tone. Shira just laughed and looked at Diego

Diego was standing on a scene. Now he was felling like he was a prey. He looked at Manny. ' I will kill you for this!' he thought to himself. Then took a deep breathe

"This song is for most prettiest girl ever, with most memorizing sapphire eyes, most beautiful grey fur-"

"Never knew you would think about singing, especially on scene and for some waste of fur saber...Diego" Everyone looked at that direction where voice camed. There was someone standing in a shadow, with red, blody, full of anger eyes.

"Never insult her again!" Diego growled" And show your self rat!" Diego growled again

"Ahoy there!" Someone yelled from a tree. Everyone looked at a top of tree and there was a monkey. Same monkey" Captin Gutt. here to help. Sorry that we interrupted your song saber " Everyone were shocked most Manny. He always thought that he is dead.

"Gutt... and who are you?" Diego asked coldy. Then a saber camed from a shadow. Manny almost lost consciousness after seeying him. "But...ho-ho...how?" Saber just smirked at him.

"Diego don't you think i should have be dead after when i was impaled by icicles?" he asked Diego. Diego couldn't say a thing. He looked at Shira, who had no idea what's happening.

"So tell us how are you still alive?" Ellie asked him. He just laughed and looked at mammoth

"I'm immortal"

**_Isn't it scary for herd? An immortal enemy? All of you probobly already know who it is..._**

**_What will the herd do? Will they kill that 'enemy' or he will kill them? _**

**_And don't forget to REVIEW_**


End file.
